


You Break My Heart In The Blink Of An Eye

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Childhood Friends AU, F/M, FBI Agent AU, Modern AU, also, lmao im horrible with multi chapter fics gosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: Satine Kryze and Ben Kenobi were best friends since childhood, when Ben became a part of the FBI he was put on a protection detail with Satine. Something went terribly wrong, and now they haven't seen each other in eight years.He returns when he is assigned to her case, her company, Mandalore, was hacked. What's going on? Can they get over their differences and find out? Or will their past consume them both? ON HOLD FOR REVISIONS





	1. When You Come Back

There are agents all over, scoping out the crime scene, and picking something up every now and then, stepping over the shattered glass in the room. It’s certainly not a pretty sight. Two agents enter, an auburn haired man, and a brown haired man. The auburn haired man approached the blonde woman, standing in the middle of the chaos.

She spoke first, sarcasm dripping from each word. “Ah Ben Kenobi, my knight in a black suit and tie, come to rescue me again I see.”

“I suppose you haven’t gotten any better at not making enemies, Ms. Kryze.” Agent Kenobi greeted her, his ever charming smile in place as he shook her hand. His partner, Anakin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“And I suppose you still haven’t learned any good manners.” She pulled her hand back and shook his partner’s hand. “Hello, my name is Satine Kryze.”

“I know Ms. Kryze. You’re quite well known.” Anakin replied.

She sighed. “I suppose I am. Please, call me Satine.”

“Very well, Satine.” Anakin replied with a small smile and nod of his head.

Satine smiled as well, then turned her attention back to Ben. “As I told the police, this is completely unnecessary. We were hacked, nothing more.”

“Funny, I seem to remember you saying something similar back in the day.” Kenobi replied.

“Last time, my sisters lost their lives. All you have this time is a hack, and a few death threats. Which, I have been dealing since I took this company over and changed its purpose. You know that as well as I do, Kenobi.” She replied, unflinching. The glare she gave them was razor sharp. Anakin felt uneasy simply watching them, but Ben seemed to be fine. Perhaps he was used to it, since he obviously knew the woman.

“Yes, that was unfortunate.” There was genuine regret in his eyes this time. “From what I hear however, this hack is more than just a few names, or shipment orders.”

Satine sighed, sounding all too aggravated. “I cannot think of what they could possibly want the information for, but that is the most nerve-wracking thing about it. We ship to hospitals and military bases, but what would someone want with this information? Even when the military bases are top secret, they have top notch security. No one can get near them.”

“With all do respect Satine, we will figure it out. For now however, we need to put a detail on you. Your life may well be in danger.” He sounded trust worried, but Satine was not having it.

Satine scoffed. “Please, it is always in danger. You know that as well as I do. I can handle myself perfectly fine.”

“You can, up until someone shows up with a gun!” For the first time in Anakin’s life, he heard Ben raise his voice.

“You know I abhor guns! The day I use one is the day I die.” She came closer to him, getting in his face. “Even if one cannot be reasoned with, I have no reason to use a gun. I will not snuff out someone else’s life because they might snuff out mine!”

“The day you don’t has a better chance of being the day they do, and then you die!” He replied, getting closer as well.

Anakin stepped between them, looking far too amused. “Perhaps we can put a pin in this conversation, we can talk to our boss and you can plead your case Ms. Kryze.”

“Fine!” They both shouted, walking away from one another.

“Where is your boss right now?” Satine asked.

“In his office I don’t know if-“

“He will speak to me right now.” And Satine walked out of the building.

Ben sighed. “You shouldn’t have said that. Satine is a determined woman, she’ll get her answer now. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks, or the consequences.”

“You seem to know her well, Ben.” Anakin said nonchalantly as they began to follow Satine. How she moved so fast in heels he had no idea.

Ben at least looked a bit guilty for not saying anything. “I should think so. We’ve known each other since we were children.” Anakin raised his eyebrow. “Agent Jinn and I were assigned as her protection detail years ago. She had just taken the company over from her father, and no one liked that instead of creating weapons she decided to make medical supplies. A lot of people were out to kill her, and since I knew her, it was thought she would have an easier time with me. We moved all over, often not even remaining in the US. We never knew what tomorrow would bring.”

“Sounds romantic.” Anakin replied with a not so casual grin.

Ben looked at him and shook his head. “If you think that’s romantic its a wonder you’re even married.”

“Oh come on, that’s how I met Padmé.” Anakin grinned, and Ben shook his head again. Ben didn’t reply, simply walked until he was out of the building and caught up with Satine.

——

Satine stalked into Director Windu’s office. “I do not need a protection detail.” Was all she told him.

The man smiled kindly. “Ah, Ms. Kryze. It is good to see you. Please, take a seat.”

“I’m not going to be here long enough to need it. I do not need a protection detail. You know full well I can handle myself.”

“Director, with all due respect to Ms. Kryze. She will not be able to defend herself against guns.”

Windu sighed. “Kenobi is right. We have no idea what we are up against Ms. Kryze. It may be more than you can handle, and I am unwilling to allow that kind of risk.” He looked at her glare and barely managed not to roll his eyes. “How about someone you’re familiar with? Kenobi and Skywalker are not on any other cases.”

“Director, I don’t know if thats wise-” Ben said.

“I have to agree. Windu, you know Kenobi and I do not have the best history-“ Satine tried as well.

Windu wasn’t having it, he simply spoke over them both. “Well I suppose you’ll have to get over those differences, won’t you? Dismissed.”

Both unable to argue for the first time in their lives, they simply walked out.

“I suppose we are stuck together a bit longer, Satine.”

“Unfortunately.” Satine shook her head with a sigh. “I’m going home, so follow me or don’t. I couldn’t care less.” At that she continued walking. Ben looked at Anakin, who had been waiting outside, unwilling to deal with Windu.

“She certainly is interesting.” Anakin said as they followed her.

“Thats a word for it.” Ben grumbled.

“What happened in there?”

“We’ve been assigned to protect her majesty.” Ben replied.

Anakin chuckled, wrapping a friendly arm around Ben. “Well, this is going to be interesting.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s the word for it.” Ben sounded exasperated.

“Oh come on, you should be happy to spend time with your girlfriend.” Anakin chuckled and sped past Ben catch up with Satine.

“Yes well- wait Anakin, she’s not my-“ But he was already gone. “Oh why do I even bother!” He exclaimed, running to catch up.


	2. Tea and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for such a short chapter! I am going to try and update quicker, I just had to rework some things in my story I realized didn't make sense. Anyways, onward to the chapter! Time for Ben and Satine to actually kind of talk.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ben asked as Satine came out of her room and made herself a cup of coffee. “I wonder why.” He said dryly.

 

“I don’t sleep much as a rule, Ben.” She replied sharply.

 

Ben sighed. They both knew what she meant. “Fair enough.”

 

“I figured rather than sit in my room utterly useless, I could at least get a cup of coffee, and perhaps think of some names of potential conspirators.” Satine said as she poured her cup of coffee. Black, just the way she liked it.

 

“That is something, I suppose.” Ben said, unsure of what else to say.

 

There was silence for a moment as Satine stood at the kitchen counter. The tension was thick enough you could cut it with a knife. Internally, Satine sighed. “Do you want a cup of tea, Ben?” She asked, setting down her mug.

 

“Only if it would not be too much trouble.”

 

“As if you have ever cared about what causes too much trouble.” The faint smile on her lips let him know she wasn’t serious. “Has your tea preference changed in the last fifteen years?” Satine asked as she started boiling the water.

 

“No, the same as always.” At least some things never changed.

 

“Alright, why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll bring it out when it’s ready?” Satine smiled weakly as she continued preparing his tea.

 

Ben simply nodded and returned to the couch.

 

As soon as he was seated Satine paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She wondered faintly, if he was feeling anything close to the pain she was. Because as of now, it felt as though someone was ripping out her heart every time she looked at him.

 

She wondered, briefly, if she would care if he did.

 

(She would.)

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the kettle whistling. She quickly poured a cup, added some sugar, and after topping up her coffee, brought his tea out to him.

 

She sat on the seat opposite to him, unsure what to say now.

 

“Try as I might I cannot think of what anyone could possibly want from our servers, or who would want it.” Satine said, hating the silence.

 

Ben nodded, obviously not sure what he could say to help. They were so disconnected now.

 

Silence, once again.

 

“Staring at your coffee isn’t going to magically give you the answer, Satine.” Obi-Wan said as he took a sip of his tea.

 

“No, but I can pretend it will. Besides, where else can I look as I think?” Satine huffed, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

“I don’t know, but you could try vocalizing your thoughts. I know you’re not thrilled to be around me, but back in the day we were quite good at solving problems when we talked it through.”

 

She scoffed. “Yes, years ago. Sometime before well-“ She seemed to lose steam for a moment as her voice caught in her throat. “Before you became one of the most prized agents in the FBI.” She said instead. “Or have you somehow forgotten how you got so far? Have you forgotten about-“

 

“-Of course I haven’t forgotten what happened.” Ben cut her off. “I did however, move on. Just as you did. You did what no one thought you could. You turned a weapons manufacturer into a medical supplier. The leading supplier in fact. You family would have been proud.”

 

Satine laughed harshly. “No they wouldn’t have, but I appreciate the sentiment, Ben.” And there she was, staring back into her cup of coffee. “They would have been quite ashamed of the work I have done. Making weapons is the only way to win a war, they would tell me. I’m not truly saving lives, I’m simply prolonging the inevitable. That’s what my father believed. That’s what they all believed, except Lilly.” At the mention of her late sister, Satine shook her head and stood to put her cup in the sink. “There is no point discussing it now. They’re all gone now.”

 

“Not all.” Ben, continued as he stood as well. “Korkie is still around. I heard he made it into a very prestigious boarding school.”

 

“Yes, and the location of it is classified.” Satine replied. “I didn’t want him to have to deal with press- especially in his teen years, and with my tendency to anger people, I thought it best he stay away as much as he could. The last thing he needs is to be worrying about an assassination attempt.”

 

“Sounds wise, but when do you get to see him? Teen years are hard, you and I both know. He’ll need you.”

 

“I know. I have a secure phone for such topics, and he has access to one of the company’s private jets should he decide to come home. I never know when he will show up. We decided it was best that way. No one could plan for his return if somehow they got onto our secure phone line, and you and I both know passing messages with people is highly unreliable.” She paused at the sink as she put her cup in, gripping the sides tightly.

 

“You still miss him, don’t you?” Ben said quietly.

 

“Now, Ben. I know we have been apart for some time, but I would think you would still know me enough to know the answer to such a question.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to face him again. “Even if he is Lilly’s, he is still my son. The one I always wanted.” She said the last words barely above a whisper, immediately attempting to brush past him.

 

Ben had nearly forgotten how human she could be under all of her walls of ice. Satine tried so hard to be emotionless, sometimes Ben forgot this was the same girl he comforted when they were eight and Satine wouldn’t stop crying, unsure if her father would ever make it home from war.

Or the utter elation on her face as they celebrated when he _did_ return. At least for a short time.

 

Yes, her nickname of ice queen could be apt, but it was hardly all of her.

 

“The one _we_ always wanted, Satine.” Ben corrected, taking hold of her arm gently.

 

Her eyes were dry, but so heart-wrenchingly sad, and the sound of her voice as she finally spoke, almost broke Ben right there. “Don’t lie to me again, Ben. You and I both know, lying kills.”

 

Before he could so much as think of a reply she had pulled her arm free of his hand, and ran to her room.

 

With a sigh, Ben returned to his spot on the couch and put his head in his hands.

 

This was going to be a long assignment.

 

On the other side of the door, Satine had the same thought.


End file.
